Love finds you
by ChrissiTine
Summary: James Sirius Potter hat es satt, alleine zu sein, während der Rest seiner Familie ihre andere Hälfte bereits gefunden hat. Er ist auf der Suche nach Liebe, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn ausgerechnet jetzt finden würde ...
1. Das Kennenlernen

**Titel: **Love finds you

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Alle Ehepartner und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen.

**A/N: **Diese FF gehört eigentlich in die One-Shot-Reihe Momentaufnahmen. Aber als ich angefangen habe, an diesem One-Shot zu arbeiten, wurde er immer größer und größer, bis er 15.000 Wörter enthalten hat. Deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschieden, ihn in mehrere Teile zu zerteilen und nach und nach als eigenständige FF zu posten. Sie gehört trotzdem in das "10 kleine Dinge"-Universum, kann aber natürlich auch gelesen werden, ohne dass man die anderen FFs gelesen hat.

Den Überblick über die Familienkonstelationen in meinem Universum kann man auf meinem Livejournal bekommen (Link Profil). Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Das Kennenlernen**

**__****Juli 2036**

"Was das nicht ein Wahnsinnsspiel? War das nicht ein _Wahnsinnsspiel_? Ich meine, war das nicht ein -"

"Wahnsinnsspiel, ich weiß, Mike", unterbrach James seinen Teamkameraden lachend. "Ich wusste es aber auch schon, bevor du es zehn Mal gesagt hast."

"Das war es aber auch! Es war ein Wahnsinnsspiel!", rief Mike triumphierend und führte seinen Siegestanz auf, den er extra für diese Quidditchweltmeisterschaft einstudiert hatte. "Ich meine, wir sind im Achtelfinale! Und wir haben gegen Venezuela gewonnen! Venezuela, James! Der härteste Gegner. Ich meine, die Wetten standen sieben zu eins gegen uns! Und wir haben sie mit zweihundertzwanzig Punkten Abstand weggeputzt!" Triumphierend stieß er seine Faust in die Luft.

James lachte. "Ich weiß, Mike. Ich bin immerhin der Kapitän."

"Und warum freust du dich dann nicht? Du solltest auf dem Tisch da drüben tanzen und dich mit diesem Blutvodka vollaufen lassen, den die hier haben!", rief Mike laut und gestikulierte wild zur Bar.

"Ich freu mich doch, Mike. Aber das hier ist erst das Achtelfinale. Es warten noch starke Gegner auf uns, selbst wenn wir den stärksten bereits besiegt haben.", widersprach James kopfschüttelnd. Er nahm fast alles im Leben locker, aber wenn es um Quidditch ging, dann war es für ihn bitterer Ernst. Er hatte hart gearbeitet, um in die englische Nationalmannschaft zu kommen. Und er hatte sogar noch mehr geschafft, als er sich vorgenommen hatte und war der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Er war so froh wie der Rest des Teams, dass sie es geschafft hatten, sich gegen Venezuela durchzusetzen, einen der diesjährigen Favoriten, und das, obwohl selbst die meisten Engländer daran gezweifelt hatten. Sie hatten gute Chancen, weiter aufzusteigen, vielleicht sogar zu gewinnen, aber wenn sie das wirklich schaffen wollten, dann durften sie sich jetzt noch nicht so gehen lassen. Das nächste Spiel war in einer Woche, sie hatten noch ein paar Trainings davor angesetzt und mit einem Kater flog es sich sehr viel schlechter als ohne (was er leider aus Erfahrung wusste). Sie durften das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

"Meine Güte, du bist ja schlimmer als mein Dad. Und das will schon was heißen.", erwiderte Mike augenverdrehend und ließ sich neben James auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Du brauchst dringend etwas Alkohol und vielleicht auch noch Sex. Nein, streich das vielleicht. Du brauchst auf jeden Fall Sex!", sagte er heftig nickend und schaute sich in der Bar um, die vollgestopft mit euphorischen Quidditchfans war und solchen, die sich frustriert betranken. "Ich wette, das die Hälfte der hier anwesenden Damen nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte, die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen."

"Wieso nur die Hälfte?", grinste James. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er so ziemlich jede haben konnte, die er wollte.

"Die andere Hälfte will natürlich mich, du Schwachkopf!", sagte Mike überzeugt. Er stürzte den Rest seines Drinks hinunter und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch, das sich sofort wieder auffüllte. Die Kellnerin hatte ihnen Drinks auf Kosten des Hauses gegeben, die sich in den bestimmten Gläsern, die sie bekommen hatten, immer wieder nachfüllten.

"Natürlich", erwiderte James augenverdrehend. Mike war zwar ein hervorragender Spieler, aber sein Äußeres ließ ziemlich zu wünschen übrig, mit seinem rundlichen Gesicht, das er trotz des beinharten Trainings nicht loswurde, den hervorstehenden Augen und der großen Nase, die er von seinem Großvater geerbt hatte. Wäre er kein erfolgreicher Nationalspieler, dann hätte er sehr viel größere Probleme, eine Frau zu finden.

"Ach komm schon, James! Es ist doch Wahnsinn, die große Liebe finden zu wollen! Ich frag mich wirklich, wie du auf den Schwachsinn gekommen bist! Du bist jung, du solltest leben und wenn die Frauen sich dir Reihenweise an den Hals werfen, dann solltest du zugreifen, verdammt noch mal!"

"Ich bin einunddreißig", erwiderte James kopfschüttelnd. "Meine Großmutter würde dir jetzt sagen, dass ich schon viel zu alt für diesen Schabernack bin und lieber endlich ein anständiges Leben führen, heiraten und Kinder kriegen sollte."

"Was du doch auch die ganze Zeit versuchst!", erwiderte Mike und hob anklagend den Zeigefinger.

"Das versuche ich gar nicht!", widersprach er vehement. "Ich hab nur keinen Bock mehr auf diese ewigen One Night Stands. Sie sind toll und sie machen Spaß, aber ist es denn ein Verbrechen, wenn ich mal irgendwas langfristiges haben will? Wenn ich mal mehr über sie wissen will als ihren Vornamen? Ich will weder heiraten noch Kinder, aber ich hab keine Lust mehr darauf, ständig alleine zu sein." Und momentan fühlte er sich ziemlich alleine. Besonders hier in Amerika, wo er ohne Familie und Freunde und nur mit der eigenen Mannschaft war.

"Aber du bist doch nicht alleine!", erwiderte Mike. Er wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf die Leute in der Kneipe. "Du bist weit entfernt davon, alleine zu sein." Er trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, das James ihm anschließend wegnahm. "Hey! Was soll das?"

"Ich glaube, du hast genug getrunken. Bei dem Pegel, den du jetzt hast, wirst du morgen Nachmittag auf dem Besen noch betrunken sein.", erklärte James und hielt das Glas außer Reichweite.

"Du bist ein Spielverderber, James Potter!", rief er beleidigt. "Du warst viel besser drauf, als du nicht abstinent warst! Sehr viel besser. Jetzt kann man ja nirgendwo mehr mit dir hingehen!"

James verzichtete darauf, etwas zu erwidern. Mike war definitiv nicht mehr nüchtern genug, um mit ihm ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen und wenn er es gewesen wäre, dann hätte es auch nichts gebracht, denn _dieses _Gespräch hatten sie schon häufig geführt. Irgendwann wurde selbst James Sirius Potter erwachsen, auch wenn es noch so unwahrscheinlich war.

Stattdessen trank er einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas und grinste, als Mike lautstark anfing zu protestieren.

"Verdammt, Potter, jetzt gib mir mein Glas zurück!", rief er und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch, der bedenklich zu wackeln anfing.

"Ich glaube, du hattest schon genug von dem Zeug" James trank das Glas aus und beobachtete, wie es sich wieder auffüllte. Er trank erneut einen großen Schluck und genoß den entrüsteten und beleidigten Blick, den Mike ihm zuwarf. Geschah ihm recht.

"Du bist schlimmer als meine Mutter!", rief er, schob laut seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Er schwankte etwas. "Dann hol ich mir eben ein neues Glas. Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich wieder zurück komme!" Er warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und stolzierte in Richtung Bar.

James schaute ihm lachend nach. So lief es meistens bei ihnen und am nächsten Tag hatte Mike fast immer vergessen, worüber sie am Abend zuvor gesprochen haben.

"James Potter, richtig?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme mit amerikanischem Akzent.

Er sah auf. Eine blonde Frau in seinem Alter schaute ihn lächelnd an. Sie trug eine Jeans und ein schwarzes Top mit ziemlich tiefem Ausschnitt. Ihre blond gelockten Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern.

Er schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wie kannst du das überhaupt fragen?"

Sie lachte und fuhr sich durch ihre Haare. "Du hast Recht, wie kann ich nur? Nach dem heutigen Spiel kennt dich hier jeder."

James sah beleidigt drein. "Ich dachte immer, dass man mich schon vor diesem Spiel gekannt hat." In England kannte ihn die ganze Zauberwelt. Seine Eltern hatten ein paar Wochen nach seiner Geburt nachgegeben und ein paar Fotos von ihm schießen lassen unter der Bedingung, danach in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Sein Bild war überall bekannt, lange bevor er überhaupt auf einem Besen hatte sitzen können. Aber das war England. In Amerika war sein Dad zwar auch sehr bekannt, seine Geschichte war immerhin sehr spektakulär und konnte kaum getoppt werden, aber an seinen Kindern hatte man hier sehr wenig Interesse gehabt.

"Da hat ja jemand eine sehr hohe Meinung von sich", erwiderte sie und zog nun ihrerseits die Augenbrauen hoch. "Vielleicht sollte ich mich lieber mit dem anderen unterhalten, der grade noch hier war. Das war doch Michael Wood, der Starjäger der englischen Nationalmannschaft?", fragte sie und zeigte in die Richtung, in der Mike verschwunden war.

James verdrehte die Augen. "So toll kann er ja dann nicht gewesen sein, wenn du mich nach seinem Namen fragen musst.", erwiderte er beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Außerdem bin _ich_ der Starjäger der englischen Nationalmannschaft."

"Wenn du das sagst", lachte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl, auf dem Mike gerade gesessen hatte. "Darf ich?"

"Wenn du es ertragen kannst, dass ich nicht Mike bin", erwiderte James schulterzuckend. Ein bisschen beleidigt war er schon, dass sie Mike ihm vorzuziehen schien, auch wenn sie nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte (zumindest hoffte er, dass es ein Scherz war). Allerdings hatte es nicht viel Sinn, sich mit ihr auf eine Unterhaltung einzulassen. Seine One Night Stands hatte er aufgegeben und es war klar, dass mit dieser Frau nicht mehr würde laufen können. Naja, vielleicht könnte er ja doch einen One Night Stand erlauben. Immerhin schien sie sympathisch zu sein. Und sexy. Sehr sexy. Viel zu sexy.

"Ich werd's überleben." Graziös setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und schlug ihre langen Beine übereinander. Sie nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand, das er Mike weggenommen hatte und trank einen Schluck. "Also, wie fühlt sich das an, Venezuela besiegt zu haben?", wollte sie wissen.

James legte den Kopf schief. "Bist du eine Reporterin?" Solche Fragen hatte ihm eine Frau in einer Bar noch nie gestellt. Die meisten, die ihn ansprachen, hatten kaum Ahnung von Quidditch und waren sowieso nur scharf auf ihn, weil er gut aussah, ein berühmter Quidditchspieler und außerdem noch der Sohn von Harry Potter war. Das Spiel selbst war mehr als unwichtig.

"Ernsthaft?", fragte sie überrascht. "Nur weil ich wissen will, wie es sich anfühlt, den Favoriten geschlagen und damit sehr viel bessere Chancen auf einen der guten Plätze zu haben, bin ich eine Reporterin? Ist das eine so ungewöhnliche Frage?"

Er lachte. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ja." Er nahm ihr das Glas wieder aus der Hand und trank es aus. Er brauchte mehr Alkohol. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz so in Übung, was Frauenbekanntschaften betraf. Es war schon Monate her, seit er mit der letzten Frau etwas angefangen hatte, was dann ungefähr drei Tage gedauert hatte.

"Na wenigstens bin ich was besonderes", lächelte sie.

"Darauf kannst du wetten", nickte er.

"Okay, und beantwortest du dann auch meine Frage? Wie fühlt es sich an, die stärksten Gegner vom Platz gefegt zu haben? Du musst doch als Kapitän ziemlich stolz sein.", bohrte sie nach und lehnte sich gespannt nach vorne.

Er nickte. "Natürlich bin ich stolz. Keiner hat damit gerechnet, dass wir gewinnen, nicht mal meine Familie.", erwiderte er. Sie hatten ihm zwar alle viel Glück gewünscht, bevor er abgereist war, doch er hatte in ihren Augen sehen können, dass keiner an einem Sieg Venezuelas zweifelte. "Aber es sind noch andere verdammt starke Mannschaften im Rennen und nur weil wir einen Sieg hingekriegt haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir das nächste Spiel nicht verlieren können. Ich fürchte nur, dass gewisse Leute das nicht kapieren." Er warf einen Blick in die Richtung, in der Mike verschwunden war und sah, wie er jetzt ausgelassen mit zwei Mädchen auf einem Tisch tanzte. James verdrehte die Augen und war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er sich nie so zum Affen gemacht hatte, egal, wie betrunken er auch gewesen war.

"Ach, das wird schon noch", erwiderte sie zuversichtlich, drehte den Kopf und schaute ebenfalls auf Mike. Sie lachte. "Willst du ihn da nicht runter holen? Das wird sonst morgen in allen Zeitungen sein."

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass so ein Bild der Presse in die Hände fällt. Mike hat sehr wenig Schamgefühl. Ihn stört das nicht. Ich glaube, dass er sich sogar jedes einzelne Bild eingerahmt hat, das jemals in irgendeiner Zeitung erschienen ist. Er liebt es, berühmt zu sein."

"Und du?", fragte sie und sah ihn neugierig an.

James grinste. "Oh, ich liebe es auch. Aber wenn ich jedes Bild rahmen ließe, das jemals von mir abgedruckt worden wäre, dann bräuchte ich eine sehr viel größere Wohnung." Er schämte sich nicht dafür, gerne berühmt zu sein. Es gefielt ihm, wenn die Leute ihn erkannten und bewunderten, aber er hatte auch hart für diese Bewunderung gearbeitet. Er hatte sie verdient.

Sie lachte. "Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du der Sohn von Harry Potter bist, dann würde ich jetzt sagen, dass dir der Alkohol zu Kopf gestiegen wäre."

"Du weißt, wer mein Dad ist?", fragte er, kaum überrascht. Es gab wenig Leute, die es nicht wussten, aber das hier war immerhin ein anderer Kontinent und es kam durchaus vor, dass man vergaß, wer sein Vater war.

"Ich bitte dich, jeder, der sich für Quidditch interessiert, weiß das. In jedem zweiten Artikel, der über dich geschrieben wird, wird erwähnt, was dein Dad geleistet hat.", sagte sie.

James seufzte. "Ich weiß."

"Stört dich das?", fragte sie verwirrt und lehnte sich zurück.

"Etwas", gab er schulterzuckend zu. Darüber sprach er eigentlich nie. Was war los mit ihm? "Dad hat die Aufmerksamkeit verdient, er hat Kopf und Kragen riskiert, um die Welt zu retten und es ist gut zu wissen, dass das alles nicht vergessen wird ... aber ich kam erst nach all diesem Zeug und mit meiner Karriere hat das alles überhaupt nichts zu tun. An dem Punkt, an dem ich heute bin, bin ich nicht, weil ich der Sohn von Harry Potter bin, sondern weil ich Talent habe und mir den Arsch aufgerissen habe, um so weit zu kommen. Ich war immer berühmt, das war unumgänglich, und wie gesagt, ich liebe es und ich habe es immer geliebt, aber ...das alles hier ist mein Verdienst und wenn sie Dad und seine Heldentaten andauernd erwähnen ..."

Sie nickte. "Ich verstehe was du meinst. Aber ich kenne keinen, der glaubt, dass du es nicht aus eigener Kraft so weit geschafft hast. Das ist bei Quidditch gar nicht möglich." Sie lächelte und James bemerkte ein Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und trank einen weiteren Schluck von dem Vodka. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich ein drittes Mädchen zu Mike gesellte. "Also, wer bist du?"

"Du willst wissen, wer ich bin?", wiederholte sie seine Frage und schien überrascht.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte er verwirrt. "Du weißt, wer ich bin, es ist nur fair, wenn ich auch weiß, wer du bist."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, _wer _du bist. Ich weiß nur, wie du heißt."

James war jetzt vollends verwirrt. Was in aller Welt meinte sie damit? Vielleicht hatte er doch schon zu viel Alkohol intus. "Was meinst du?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus den Augen.

"Ach komm, du weißt doch, was ich meine", sagte sie wie selbstverständlich. "Ich weiß, dass du James Sirius Potter heißt, der Sohn von Harry James Potter und Ginevra Molly Potter, geborene Weasley, bist, am siebzehnten November 2004 geboren worden bist und dass Albus Severus Potter und Lily Luna Potter deine Geschwister sind und dass du den Rekord von achtundzwanzig Toren in einem Ligaspiel hälst, aber das ist alles. Und das weiß so ziemlich jeder, der sich für die internationalen Quidditch-Manschaften interessiert. Mehr nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist. Ich weiß nicht, wie du fühlst und denkst, was deine Wünsche oder Ängste sind, was du gerne magst und was du verabscheust."

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich in irgendeinem Interview mal gesagt habe, dass Blau meine Lieblingsfarbe ist und dass ich Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete verabscheue.", erwiderte er perplex. Diese Frau war wirklich anders als jede andere, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie lachte. "Das meine ich nicht und das weißt du auch."

James nickte. "Stimmt. Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin und ich weiß nicht, wer du bist.", gab er zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber du könntest mir trotzdem deinen Namen sagen."

Sie lächelte. "Vielleicht behalte ich den noch eine Weile für mich. Das macht mich mysteriöser, so wie Rumpelstilzchen." Er schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sie seufzte. "Julia. Julia Scott. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist Gelb und ich hasse Rosenkohl mehr als alles andere. Reicht das?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch lange nicht."

**TBC ...**


	2. Familienfreuden

**Familienfreuden**

**__****August 2036**

James schlug langsam die Augen auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, dass zwei blaue Augen ihn anschauten. Strahlende mitternachtsblaue Augen. Augen, in die er die letzten sechs Wochen fast täglich geschaut hatte, wenn auch nicht immer beim Aufwachen. Er spürte, wie ein Finger sanft das Tattoo des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes nachfuhr, das er sich vor ein par Jahren spontan hatte machen lassen.

"Morgen", murmelte er noch etwas groggy. "Wie spät ist es?"

Julia drehte den Kopf und schaute auf ihren kleinen Reisewecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. "Halb acht", erwiderte sie und wandte sich wieder ihm zu. "Wann kommt deine Familie?"

Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Um zehn."

Sie piekste ihn in die Seite. "Nicht wieder einschlafen, James Potter!", sagte sie ermahnend. "Ich kenne dich."

Er schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. "Ich bin müde. Ich will noch weiterschlafen." Das Training gestern war schrecklich anstrengend gewesen und er spürte es immer noch in den Knochen. Natürlich war das, was Julia und er danach in seinem Hotelzimmer gemacht hatten, nicht weniger anstrengend gewesen.

"Oh nein." Sie piekste ihn stärker und fing dann damit an, seine Brust zu küssen. "Du willst sicher noch was essen und du wirst keine Zeit mehr haben, wenn deine Familie erst einmal da ist. Ich weiß, wie du drauf bist, wenn du nichts gegessen hast."

"Du bist unfair", maulte er und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Er setzte sich langsam auf, was sie dazu brachte, sich ebenfalls aufzusetzen. Die Sonne fiel jetzt auf ihre Haare, die anfingen zu schimmern. James lächelte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten, aber es fühlte sich noch immer an wie das erste Mal. Wärme durchströmte ihn und er glaubte, dass tausend kleine Schnatze in seinem Magen umherflatterten. Seine Hände streiften ihre Wangen und blieben auf ihren nackten Schultern liegen. Als er begann, sie tiefer gleiten zu lassen, schüttelte sie den Kopf und löste sich von ihm.

"Oh nein", widersprach sie. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und griff sich ein T-Shirt von ihm, das sie immer trug, wenn sie bei ihm übernachtet hatte. Sie zog es sich über den Kopf und strich ihre unordentlichen langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich geh duschen und du stehst am besten auch schon auf. Du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen, wenn deine ganze Familie hier ankommt." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Tisch und nach einem Schlenker waren die Decke und das Kissen vom Bett verschwunden. Sie lächelte ihn süßlich an, drehte sich um und verschwand im Bad.

Missmutig grummelnd schwang James die Füße über die Bettkante und stand auf. Er nahm eine Boxershorts aus seinem Koffer und zog sie an. Er liebte es, mit Julia aufzuwachen, aber er hasste es wie die Pest, wenn sie anfing, ihn so herumzukommandieren. Dann erinnerte sie ihn immer an seine Mutter und wer wollte das schon? Aber er wusste natürlich, dass sie Recht hatte. Er musste noch essen und dabei nahm er sich immer gerne Zeit und er wollte nicht zu spät kommen, wenn seine ganze Familie mit dem Portschlüssel ankam. Er hatte versprochen, ihnen dabei zu helfen, die Zelte aufzubauen und obwohl sich das mit Magie sehr leicht machen ließ, kostete es trotzdem eine gewisse Zeit, denn seine Familie war sehr groß und brauchte entsprechend viele Zelte.

Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare und warf einen Blick auf die gestrige Zeitung, die eine Extrabeilage zur Weltmeisterschaft enthielt. Diese Extrabeilage konzentrierte sich besonders auf die Teams, die im Finale standen: England und Australien. Es gab seitenlange Interviews, Profile jeden Spielers und Analysen der häufigsten Spielzüge und Taktiken der Mannschaften.

Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Er war verdammt stolz, es so weit geschafft zu haben, besonders, da es wirklich keiner erwartet hatte, nicht einmal er selbst. Aber sie hatten sich durchgekämpft und sie standen verdient im Finale. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch gewinnen. Aber das war nach allem, was sie in den letzten sechs Wochen geleistet hatten, absolut im Bereich des Möglichen. Und morgen war es so weit. Der Trainer hatte sie die ganze Woche hart ran genommen und sie hatten heute einen Tag zur Erholung frei, den sie mit ihren Familien verbringen konnten, wenn diese denn kamen. Aber wer wollte sich das Finale auch schon entgehen lassen? Seine Familie auf jeden Fall nicht. Sie kamen alle her, seine Eltern und Geschwister, Cousinen und Cousins, Onkel und Tanten, sogar sein Großvater, mittlerweile fünfundachtzig, wollte sich nicht entgehen lassen, wie England nach über fünfzig Jahren wieder Weltmeister wurde.

"Du kannst duschen.", sagte Julia. Sie hatte ein Handtuch um ihren schlanken Körper geschlungen und ihr nasses Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. Sie schaute ihn lächelnd an und ging zu ihm. Sie schlang die Arme von hinten um ihn und schaute ihm über die Schulter. "Bist du schon aufgeregt?"

Er drehte den Kopf und lächelte. "Nein. Das kommt immer erst kurz vor dem Spiel. Heute bin ich noch völlig entspannt und freue mich auf meine Familie." Er hatte sie seit dem Beginn der Weltmeisterschaft nicht mehr gesehen und das war für ihn schon ziemlich lange. Er war es gewohnt, mindestens einmal die Woche irgendeinen Weasley zu sehen und sechs Wochen ohne sie war zwar sehr angenehm, aber auch ungewohnt und er spürte, wie er sie vermisste. Er war eben doch ein Familienmensch, auch wenn er es gerne bestritt. "Du kommst doch mit, oder?"

"Wenn du wirklich willst", antwortete sie ungewohnt schüchtern. Sie war sonst schlagfertig und aufgeschlossen. Sie so unsicher zu sehen, war sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

"Ich will, ja natürlich", erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Du wolltest sie doch treffen, du hast dich schon gefreut." Er runzelte die Stirn.

Sie seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich mich nur für dich interessiert habe, weil dein Vater berühmt ist.", sagte sie und schaute beschämt auf den Boden.

James schüttelte enegerisch den Kopf und drehte sich ganz zu ihr um. Eine Hand schlang er um ihre Hüfte, mit der anderen hob er ihr Kinn hoch, damit sie ihn anschaute. "Ich weiß, dass das nicht der Fall war. Du hast dich für mich interessiert, weil _ich_ berühmt bin.", sagte er neckend, aber sie sah nur noch beschämter aus.

"Vielleicht am Anfang, das schon. Aber ich mag dich nicht, nur weil du berühmt bist. Ich mag dich, weil du du bist.", gab sie zu und James musste lächeln. Ihre Logik war immer so verquer, aber sie ergab trotzdem einen Sinn. "Und du hast so viel über deine Familie erzählt, dass ich sehr gerne die Leute sehen würde, die hinter diesen Erzählungen stecken. Nicht, weil sie berühmt sind oder ähnliches ..."

James unterbrach sie, indem er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Sie hörte auf zu reden und schlang die Arme um ihn. Sie presste ihren Körper an seinen und er spürte, wie ihre nassen Haare auf seinen nackten Oberkörper tropften, aber es war ihm egal. Er schob sie in Richtung Bett, während der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ihre Beine stießen gegen die Bettkante und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. James konnte sie nicht halten und so fielen beide auf das Bett.

Sie seufzte und schlug die Augen auf. "James, du musst duschen und wir sollten wirklich -"

Er küsste sie erneut. "Shh. Vertrau mir, es wird nicht lange dauern.", flüsterte er und löste das Handtuch von ihrem Körper.

/-/

Es war genau zehn Uhr, als der Portschlüssel auf dem großen Feld ankam.

"Aua!", schrie eine Kinderstimme.

"Geh runter von mir, du Idiot!", rief eine andere.

"Du bist auf meinen Fuß gefallen!"

"Du bist auf meine Hand getreten!"

"Ruhe, verdammt noch mal!", rief Bill Weasley laut. Sofort hörte das Schreien auf und alle Kinder schauten ihn eingeschüchtert an. Obwohl Bill ein herzensguter Mann war, der schon lange keinen Giftzahnohrring mehr trug und dessen Haare jetzt bereits angegraut und kurz geschnitten waren, konnte er trotzdem furchteinflößend wirken, wenn er wollte, selbst wenn er die Narben, die sich über sein Gesicht zogen, nicht hätte. Auf ihn hörte jeder. "Wir haben das doch besprochen. Hier sind viele Leute und es gibt ein sehr großes Durcheinander. Ihr Kinder müsst euch benehmen und auf einander aufpassen, nicht streiten."

"Ja, Grandpa", sagte Remus geknickt. Auch die anderen wirkten bestürzt, nur auf Aiden, den Sohn von Rose und Scorpius, schien die Ermahnung keine große Wirkung zu haben.

"Aber Di ist auf meine Hand getreten, Mum! Das tut schrecklich weh!", rief er und hielt seine Hand in die Höhe, die nicht so aussah, als würde ihr irgendetwas fehlen.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich war nicht mal in der Nähe deiner blöden Hand!", widersprach Diana laut und schaute ihren kleinen Bruder wütend an.

"Du lügst! Du bist sehr wohl auf meine Hand gefallen, du blöde Kuh!"

"Aiden Ronald Draco Malfoy!", rief James' Cousine Rose laut und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. James fühlte sich unwillkürlich an seine Großmutter und Tante Hermine erinnert. Rose hatte ihre schulterlangen buschigen braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt mit dem Schriftzug der englischen Nationalmannschaft. Sie sah sehr wütend aus und James meinte zu sehen, wie der fünfjährige Aiden etwas zusammenschrumpfte unter dem Zorn seiner Mutter. "Du entschuldigst dich sofort bei deiner Schwester! Du weißt, dass du sie nicht beleidigen sollst!"

"Aber Mum -", fing Aiden an zu widersprechen. James konnte nicht anders, als den Mut des Jungen zu bewundern. Er hatte sich nie getraut, seiner Mutter zu widersprechen, wenn sie seinen vollen Namen benutzt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Julia, die neben ihm stand und den Tumult fasziniert beobachtet hatte, grinsen musste. Er verdrehte die Augen. Sie bekam wirklich einen tollen ersten Eindruck von seiner Familie.

"Du entschuldigst dich sofort! Und du benimmst dich!", unterbrach Rose ihn streng. "Sonst kannst du dich von dem Quidditchspiel verabschieden und das meine ich ernst!"

Die anderen Kinder hielten erschrocken die Luft an und schauten Rose entsetzt an. James war klar, dass auch sie Angst hatten, das Spiel zu versäumen, wenn sie sich daneben benahmen. Obwohl er vermutete, dass das nur eine leere Drohung war, denn sie konnte Aiden oder eins von den anderen Kindern unmöglich alleine im Zelt lassen und kein Erwachsener wäre dazu bereit, das Spiel zu versäumen, nur um auf ihn aufzupassen.

Aiden schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und presste die Lippen zusammen.

"Wenn du dich nicht sofort entschuldigst, dann besuchen wir gleich ein paar Muggel, mit denen dein Dad hier befreundet ist und bei denen bleibst du dann, bis das Spiel beendet ist. Sie werden sich sehr freuen, dich zu sehen.", fügte Rose hinzu und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Aidens Augen wurden groß und er entschuldigte sich sofort bei seiner Schwester, die ziemlich zufrieden aussah. James schaute seine Cousine bewundernd an. Sie schien wirklich an alles gedacht zu haben.

Bill und Fleur boten an, mit den Kindern die ersten Zelte aufzubauen. George, Angelina und Percy gesellten sich auch zu ihnen, während Percy laut erklärte, dass er etwas über eine sehr viel effektivere Methode gelesen hatte, mit der das Zelt viel schneller aufgebaut werden konnte.

James nickte ihnen grüßend zu und wurde im nächsten Moment von seiner Mutter umarmt.

"Wir sind alle so stolz auf dich!", rief sie, als sie ihn wieder losließ und er gleich darauf von seinem Vater umarmt wurde. "Wir haben dir natürlich alle die Daumen gedrückt, dass ihr es soweit schafft", versicherte sie ihm.

"Aber wir haben wirklich geglaubt, dass ihr es versemmeln werdet.", fügte Albus Potter grinsend hinzu, bevor auch er James umarmte.

James legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. "Das hat mich tief getroffen, Brüderchen. Wie konntet ihr nur jemals an mir zweifeln? Ich hab euch doch schon mit fünf gesagt, dass ich einmal Weltmeister sein werde.", grinste er.

"Aber noch bist du es nicht, weshalb ich immer noch meine Wette gewinnen kann", widersprach Lily, bevor sie sich lachend in seine Arme warf und ihn auf die Wange küsste.

James schaute sie gespielt enttäuscht ein. "Du hast gegen deinen eigenen Bruder gewettet, Lils? Ich bin schockiert!", rief er.

Ihr Grinsen wurde nur größer und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Natürlich! So hab ich in Hogwarts immer die meiste Kohle gemacht!" James schüttelte den Kopf und wuschelte ihr durch ihre rote Mähne, was sie schon als Kind gehasst hatte. Sie schrie und schubste seine Hand weg. "Hör sofort auf damit, James, oder du wirst morgen nicht mal auf den Besen steigen können!", drohte sie wütend und versuchte ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu.

"Lily, benimm dich, sonst darfst du morgen nicht das Spiel sehen!", ermahnte Onkel Ron sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Lily verdrehte nur die Augen, aber die restlichen Anwesenden lachten. Ron warf seiner Tochter einen Blick zu. "Das war aber auch wirklich gemein von dir, Rosie, mit sowas darfst du dem armen Jungen doch nicht drohen. Du weißt doch, wie sehr er Quidditch liebt.", sagte er und es sah so aus, als wäre er am meisten erschrocken von dieser Drohung gewesen.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. "Eben deshalb. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn überhaupt unter Kontrolle zu halten.", sagte sie überzeugt.

"Aber du hättest ihn doch nicht wirklich das Spiel nicht sehen lassen, oder? Er redet seit zwei Monaten von nichts anderem.", hakte er besorgt nach. James sah, wie seine Tante Hermine grinste, während sie beruhigend Rons Arm tätschelte.

"Oh doch, Dad", erwiderte Rose entschlossen und Ron wurde blass. "Ich kann nicht einfach drohen und die Drohung dann nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Sonst würde er sich irgendwann alles erlauben und uns würde das Dach auf den Kopf fallen." Ron schluckte und schaute hilfesuchend zu seinem Schwiegersohn, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich hab da sowieso kein Mitspracherecht", sagte er abwehrend. "Aber Rose hat Recht", fügte er schnell hinzu, nachdem sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angeschaut hatte. "Er würde sonst gar keine Ruhe geben und wir müssen uns darauf verlassen können, dass er sich wenigstens hier an das hält, was wir ihm sagen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es soweit kommen wird.", sagte er zuversichtlich.

"Trotzdem, Rose", meinte Ron. "Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Mum mir verboten hätte, das Spiel anzusehen ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und erschauderte.

Hermine lachte. "Ron, sie hat völlig Recht." Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in die Richtung, in der Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina und Percy damit beschäftigt waren, die Zelte aufzubauen. "Na komm schon, wir helfen beim Zeltaufbauen." Er verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas davon, dass er nie wieder in einem Zelt hatte schlafen wollen.

Rose seufzte. "Dad ist wirklich komisch. Man könnte meinen, dass ich ihm angedroht hätte, dass er das Spiel nicht sehen darf.", sagte sie.

Scorpius schlang die Arme von hinten um sie und sie lehnte sich an ihn. "Rose, du weißt doch, wie er ist, wenn du Aiden oder Di bestrafen musst, wenn er dabei ist. Er leidet mehr als die Kinder."

Sie lächelte und drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. "Du bist mir aber auch keine große Hilfe. Du versuchst immer, den Nachtisch hochzuschmuggeln, wenn ich sie ohne ins Bett geschickt habe!", sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll. James, Albus und Lily fingen an zu lachen.

"Das war einmal, Rose! Einmal!", widersprach Scorpius. "Versuch du doch mal, ihnen was abzuschlagen, wenn sie dich mit diesen großen unschuldigen Augen ansehen!"

Sie seufzte. "Es ist wirklich schrecklich mit ihm.", sagte sie zu den anderen. "Immer muss ich die Kinder bestrafen, weil er es nicht fertig bringt, böse auf sie zu sein. Und dann bin ich immer die böse Mum und er der tolle Dad."

Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie ähnlich ihr deinen Eltern seid, Rose. Ron konnte dir und Hugo auch nie etwas abschlagen. Aber bei Mum und Dad war es auch so. Und ich war auch meistens diejenige, die James bestrafen musste.", überlegte sie.

Julia wandte den Kopf und schaute James belustigt an, während der anfing zu protestieren. "Das stimmt ja überhaupt nicht, Mum! Al und Lily haben auch viel angestellt, ich war nicht der einzige."

"Aber unterm Strich hast du mehr Strafen bekommen als dein Bruder und deine Schwester zusammen.", widersprach sein Vater der Fairness halber. "Und du warst nicht die Einzige, die sie immer bestraft hat, Gin."

"Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem mehr als du.", gab sie zu bedenken, was James nur bestätigen konnte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn definitiv öfter auf sein Zimmer oder ohne Nachtisch ins Bett geschickt oder ihm Hausarrest gegeben als sein Vater.

"Aber auch nur, weil du sehr viel häufiger Zuhause warst als ich.", gab Harry zu bedenken. Er war meist den ganzen Tag im Ministerium gewesen, während James' Mutter auf die Kinder aufgepasst hatte, was sie aber immer gerne getan hatte.

"Tja, was soll man machen. Dafür hast du aber sehr viel mehr Todesser und andere Gesetzesbrecher bestraft als ich, also sind wir quitt." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und wandte sich dann mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick wieder ihrem ältesten Sohn zu. James verstand nicht, was sie meinte. Sollte er bestätigen, dass sie ihn häufiger bestraft hatte? Er verstand erst, als ihr Blick von ihm zu Julia wanderte und ihm einfiel, dass er sie noch nicht vorgestellt hatte. Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Er hatte sie gleich zu Anfang vorstellen wollen, damit sie nicht einfach dastand und nicht dazugehörte, aber seine Familie war wie immer wie ein Wirbelwind über ihn hereingebrochen und er hatte schnell vergessen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte.

"Oh, ja natürlich", sagte er schnell und fügte dann etwas lauter hinzu: "Also, Leute, das ist Julia Scott. Sie ist ..." Tja, wenn er nur wüsste, was sie war. "Sie ist eine Bekannte von mir, die ich vor ein paar Wochen kennen gelernt hab." Er konnte sehen, wie Lily und Al sich wissend ansahen. Ihnen war klar, dass Julia mehr war als nur eine Bekannte. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schaute zu seinen Eltern, die hoffentlich nicht zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen waren wie seine Geschwister. Er hatte wohl Glück, denn Harry und Ginny Potter schauten Julia lächelnd, aber nicht wissend an. Julia streckte die Hand aus und sein Vater ergriff sie lächelnd.

"Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr Potter", sagte sie höflich und James musste grinsen. Er war das erste Mal, dass er diesen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme hörte.

"Nennen Sie mich Harry, Miss Scott" Er schaute sie fragend an, um zu erfahren, ob er mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie unverheiratet war, Recht hatte. Sie nickte lächelnd. "Mr Potter macht mich so alt."

"Du bist alt, Grandpa", warf Lily neckend ein und duckte sich schnell, als Ginny ausholte, um ihr einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf zu geben. Sie hob lachend die Hände. "Was? Ich hab doch Recht!"

"Pass auf, was du sagst, kleines Fräulein, ich kann dich immer noch auf dein Zimmer in unserem Zelt schicken!", erwiderte Harry ermahnend.

"Dad! Ich bin fast neunundzwanzig und ich bin verheiratet! Du kannst mich nicht mehr auf mein Zimmer schicken.", protestierte sie, aber er sah sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Wollen wir wetten? Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn deine Mutter bis an ihr Lebensende behauptet, ich wäre zu lasch, um euch zu bestrafen."

"Zieh mich da nicht mit rein, Harry.", widersprach Ginny sofort. "Außerdem weißt du doch, wie sehr sich die kleine Lily auf das Spiel gefreut hat.", sagte sie süßlich lächelnd und kniff Lily in die Wange, die gequält dreinschaute. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Seid ihr jetzt fertig?"

"Vorerst", sagte Harry und wandte sich wieder Julia zu. "Wo waren wir? Ach ja, ich freue mich natürlich auch, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Scott."

"Sagen Sie bitte Julia", erwiderte sie sofort lächelnd. Sie hielt James' Mutter die Hand hin. "Es freut mich auch, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs Potter."

Aber seine Mutter gab sich mit einem Händedruck nicht zufrieden. "Ach Papperlapapp!", sagte sie abwinkend und umarmte sie sogleich fröhlich. "Ich bin Ginny und ich freue mich am allermeisten, dich kennen zu lernen." Sie warf Harry einen triumphierenden Blick zu und lachte. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wann uns mein Sohn das letzte Mal eine Frau vorgestellt hat. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, Harry?"

"Mum!", rief James genervt. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er keine Beziehungen gehabt hatte, er hatte auch mit Julia ausführlich darüber gesprochen, aber das musste man doch bei Merlin nicht so breittreten!

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Gin. Ich glaube noch nie.", erwiderte sein Vater und schaute Julia lächelnd an. "Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, Julia. Sie müssen was besonderes sein." Es war als Kompliment gemeint, aber Julia lief rot an und schaute verwirrt und hilfesuchend zu James. Es war anfangs schwer, sich in seiner Familie zurecht zu finden und manchmal war auch James nicht ganz klar, was ein Scherz und was ernst gemeint war.

James räusperte sich. "Also, Julia, das ist meine kleine Schwester Lily und ihr Mann Henry", sagte er schnell, um von dem Kommentar seines Dads abzulenken. Lily und Henry schüttelten Julia die Hand. "Und das sind mein Bruder Albus und seine Frau Tia", auch die beiden schüttelten ihr lächelnd die Hand. James schaute sie fragend an. "Wo habt ihr Haley gelassen?" Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, seine Nichte wieder zu sehen. Sie war jedes Mal größer, wenn er sie sah und er hatte schon überlegt, wie groß die Einjährige jetzt sein würde.

"Bei meinen Eltern", erwiderte Tia. "Wir wollen das Endspiel genießen und das würde nicht gehen, wenn ständig einer von uns ein Auge darauf haben muss, dass sie nicht davon krabbelt." Sie lachte. "Schau nicht so traurig, du kannst sie gerne für ein paar Tage haben, wenn du wieder in England bist und als Sieger gefeiert wirst."

"Ich wäre nicht so zuversichtlich, Tia.", erwiderte Lily. "Ich hab das Gefühl, sie werden morgen zum Flubberwurm gemacht.", erwiderte sie und rieb sich fröhlich die Hände. "Das sagt mir mein inneres Auge, und zwar ganz deutlich!", sagte sie überzeugt.

Henry lachte. Er wusste wie der Rest der Familie, dass Lily von Wahrsagen nicht das geringste hielt. "Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass du damit Recht hast, sonst sind wir bald obdachlos."

Ginny schnappte nach Luft. "Lily! Du hast doch wohl nicht euer Haus gesetzt!"

James war ebenfalls verwundert und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob das jetzt ernst gemeint war. Wie gesagt, bei seiner Familie wusste man nie.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Reg dich ab, Mum, er hat nur versucht, einen nicht komischen Scherz zu machen."

"Also ich fand ihn komisch", verteidigte sich Henry.

"Entschulidge, Julia", hörte James Tia zu ihr sagen. "Du musst ja glauben, dass diese Familie die größten Chaoten sind, die du je getroffen hast." Julia grinste, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Tia lachte. "Aber wenn du sie erstmal näher kennen lernst, dann wirst du feststellen, dass dieser erste Eindruck hundertprozentig stimmt."

**TBC ...**


	3. Geschwister

**Geschwister**

"Also, was ist das mit euch?", wollte Albus fünf Minuten später wissen, als er, James und Lily alleine das Potter'sche Zelt aufbauten. Die drei Geschwister hatten angeboten, es alleine zu machen, damit sie sich in Ruhe ungestört unterhalten konnten. Julia hatte eine Besprechung mit ein paar Kollegen, Tia hatte ein paar alte Freunde aus Ägypten entdeckt, mit denen sie zu deren Zelten gegangen waren und Henry hatte sich nach einem Zeichen von Lily zu den anderen gesellt. Er kannte die Geschwister mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, wann sie für sich sein mussten.

"Was meinst du?", fragte James so unschuldig wie möglich, während er einen Hering mit einem Hammer in die Erde schlug.

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine.", beharrte Al. "Du gehst doch mit ihr ins Bett.", stellte er nüchtern fest und schaute seinen Bruder durchdringend an.

"Ja", gab James ohne Umschweife zu. Er hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt, über sein Sexleben zu sprechen. "Na und?"

"Na und?", erwiderte Lily und schaute ihn enttäuscht an. "Na und? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du auf der Suche nach etwas ernsterem bist. Du wolltest doch nicht mehr nur diese One Night Stands."

James schluckte. Lily war nie wirklich einverstanden gewesen mit seiner Einstellung, sie hatte ihm schon lange gesagt, dass es mehr gab als nur Sex, dass ihn dieses Leben auf Dauer nicht würde glücklich machen. Er hatte das lange abgestritten, aber mittlerweile war er einer der Letzten seiner Familie, der noch ledig war und wenn er sah, wie glücklich seine Geschwister mit ihren Ehepartnern waren und seine Cousins und Cousinen ebenfalls, dann fühlte er sich einsam. Er hatte seine Freiheit immer geliebt, aber er wünschte sich jetzt immer mehr jemanden an seiner Seite, der ihn verstand und glücklich machte und liebte. Deshalb hatte er seine One Night Stands aufgegeben und war auf der Suche nach etwas längerfristigem. Aber es war ihm nie eine Frau über den Weg gelaufen, die ihm als die Richtige erschien. Bis auf Julia. Aber das würde nie funktionieren.

"Und?", fragte er bemüht gleichgültig. "Ich kann doch auch mal meine Regeln brechen. Regeln sind schließlich da, um gebrochen zu werden."

Al seufzte und legte seinen Hammer hin. "James, wir wissen doch alle, dass sie mehr ist als nur ein One Night Stand. Du hast sie unserer ganzen Familie auf einmal vorgestellt, das hast du noch nie gemacht."

"Sie wollte euch gerne kennen lernen", widersprach James und hieb stur auf seinen Hering ein, der schon fast im Boden verschwunden war. "Ich wollte nett sein."

"Uns wollten schon viele Frauen kennen lernen. Und die konntest du nie schnell genug aus deinem Bett werfen." James schluckte. In diesem Moment hasste er es, dass sein Bruder ihn so gut kannte und durchschauen konnte.

"Na und? Das hat doch alles nichts zu bedeuten.", protestierte er schwach. Er hatte keine Chance gegen Al und Lily, das wusste er jetzt schon.

"Du magst sie doch, oder?", bohrte Al nach. "Du magst sie sehr. Vielleicht liebst du sie sogar."

James sah blitzschnell hoch. "Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich kenne sie erst seit sechs Wochen, nach so kurzer Zeit kann ich sie unmöglich lieben!", sagte er entschlossen. Er liebte sie nicht. Ganz sicher nicht.

"Aber du siehst sie an, als ob du es tun würdest.", flüsterte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Lily, das zwischen uns ist nichts ernstes. Der Sex ist fantastisch und wir verstehen uns gut, aber wir haben von Anfang an gesagt, dass wir uns nur treffen, solange ich in den Staaten bin. In vier Tagen bin ich weg und wir werden uns nie wieder sehen."

"Aber das willst du nicht", sagte sie. James wünschte, dass sie aufhören würde, darüber zu sprechen. Er wusste doch selbst nicht, was er wollte. Seit sechs Wochen hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, was er wirklich wollte.

"Lily, das mit uns hat keine Zukunft. Sie wohnt in Amerika, ich wohne in England und keiner von uns beiden ist bereit, sein ganzes Leben aufzugeben und neu anzufangen. Das würde nicht klappen und das ist es nicht wert."

"Hat sie Familie hier?", wollte Al stirnrunzelnd wissen. Er beugte sich vor und nahm James den Hammer aus der Hand, mit dem er jetzt nur noch auf den Boden einschlug, da der Hering schon lange verschwunden war.

James fuhr sich durch die Haare und lehnte sich zurück. "Ihren Vater, einen Bruder und eine Schwester. Aber mit ihrem Vater ist sie zerstritten, seit sie ihre Ausbildung als Heilerin geschmissen hat und mit ihrem Bruder versteht sie sich auch nicht. Er hat irgendeine oberflächliche Kuh geheiratet, die ziemlich nervige Kinder bekommen hat und ihre Schwester ist irgendwo im Regenwald, um sich um die Ureinwohner zu kümmern. Ihre Familie geht ihr am Arsch vorbei."

"Was ist mit ihrer Mutter?", fragte Lily.

"Sie ist vor zehn Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Sie war wohl mit einer Freundin in New York einkaufen und irgendjemand hat die Kontrolle über das Auto verloren, weil er betrunken war. Er hat sie voll erwischt, als sie über die Straße gegangen ist und sie war anscheinend sofort tot. Kein Zauberer hat etwas tun können.", erzählte James. Es hatte Julia sehr mitgenommen, als sie ihm vor einer Woche davon erzählt hatte. Sie war in der Nacht schreiend aufgewacht und hatte ihm schluchzend davon berichtet. Sie träumte immer noch von dem Tag, an dem ein Polizist vor der Tür gestanden hatte, der ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass ihre Mutter nie wieder nach Hause kommen würde. "Sie meint, dass seit dieser Zeit alles in ihrer Familie schief gelaufen ist und sie jetzt an einem Punkt angekommen sind, an dem keiner mehr etwas mit dem anderen zu tun haben will." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen Blick über die Schulter, wo die meisten Kinder es aufgegeben hatten, beim Zeltaufbauen zu helfen und jetzt mit einem Quaffel spielten. Er war froh, dass es in seiner Familie nicht so war. "Deshalb hat sie euch auch alle so gerne kennen lernen wollen, um eine Familie zu sehen, die sich noch versteht." Er seufzte.

Lily schluckte und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Das ist schrecklich", murmelte sie.

"Und was macht Julia jetzt? Wenn sie keine Heilerin geworden ist?", fragte Al. James nahm an, dass er von dem traurigen Thema ablenken wollte.

"Sie ist in einer Firma, die neue Rennbesen entwickelt und schon bestehende Modelle verbessert. Sie kümmert sich um das Marketing und ist außerdem bei Wettkämpfen dabei, um zu sehen, wie sich die Besen unter Wettkampfbedingungen und Extrembelastungen verhalten. Deshalb ist sie auch bei fast jedem Spiel hier dabei gewesen."

Al nickte nachdenklich und schaute ebenfalls in die Richtung ihrer Familie. Aiden und Remus stritten sich gerade um den Quaffel und Nymphadora versuchte, die beiden zu trennen. Sie war die Älteste von allen Kindern und fühlte sich in diesem Fällen immer verantwortlich.

"Okay", sagte Al schließlich. "Also wie ich das sehe, ist die Sache klar. Du liebst sie."

"Was?" James schaute zu seinem Bruder. Sie hatten doch schon geklärt, dass er sie _nicht_ liebte. "Wieso zum Teufel behauptest du das andauernd? Es stimmt nicht."

"Du hast uns gerade ihre halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählt und weißt genau, was für eine Arbeit sie hat. Von wie vielen Frauen, mit denen du schon Sex hattest, wusstest du das? Von wie vielen wusstest du überhaupt den Nachnamen?"

"Ich ...", murmelte James und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich ... naja ... es ... es hat mich einfach interessiert, okay? Deshalb muss ich sie doch nicht gleich lieben."

Al sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Und wie oft hat es dich bisher schon interessiert?" James seufzte. "Warum wehrst du dich so dagegen? Du wolltest doch jemanden finden, mit dem du _mehr_ haben kannst. Du wolltest doch nicht mehr allein sein. Und jetzt hast du jemanden gefunden, der gut zu dir zu passen scheint, mit dem du dich gut verstehst und mit dem du auch reden kannst und nicht nur Sex haben musst und du willst das alles nicht? Wieso nicht?"

"Ich hab's euch doch schon gesagt!", rief James frustriert. "Wir haben ausgemacht, dass es nur sechs Wochen sind. Wir haben keine Zukunft. Außerdem weiß ich nicht mal, ob sie das überhaupt möchte."

"Aber du willst?", fragte Lily sofort.

James stöhnte auf. Warum musste Lily, die Reporterin, nur auf jedes seiner Worte achten? "Nein!" Er schluckte. "Nein." Lily legte den Kopf schief und ihre roten Haare fielen ihr über die Schulter. Al schaute ihn zufrieden an und James seufzte besiegt. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, so zu tun, als wäre Julia ihm nicht wichtig. Er konnte das weder seinen Geschwistern noch sich selbst weiter vormachen. "Es würde doch nicht klappen."

"Fernbeziehungen sind möglich. Viele schaffen das.", erwiderte Al sofort.

James lachte humorlos. "Aber viele schaffen es auch nicht. Ich hatte noch nie eine normale Beziehung, wie soll ich denn dann eine Fernbeziehung hinkriegen?"

"Wenn ihr das wirklich wollt, dann könnt ihr es auch schaffen.", erwiderte Lily überzeugt. "Bestimmt."

"Lily, dieser Satz klingt zwar in der Theorie fantastisch, aber er funktioniert nicht immer."

"Bei dir hat er funktioniert", sagte sie trotzig. "Du warst fest entschlossen, professionelles Quidditch zu spielen, egal, was jemand anders davon hält und jetzt bist du im Endspiel der Quidditch-WM und auf jeden Fall Vize-Weltmeister. Eine Fernbeziehung ist im Vergleich zu dieser Leistung ein Kinderspiel."

"Das sagst du", erwiderte James nicht überzeugt. Das konnte man mit Quidditch nicht vergleichen. Quidditch war beinhartes Training, viel Übung und Talent. Eine Beziehung konnte man nicht trainieren.

"Willst du es nicht mal versuchen?" Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wie oft wirst du jemanden finden, bei dem du dich so fühlst wie bei ihr? Du liebst sie vielleicht noch nicht, aber du bist dabei, dich in sie zu verlieben. Das kann jeder sehen, der Augen im Kopf hat."

"Lily, ich weiß, du meinst es gut", erwiderte James. Er hasste es, sie zu enttäuschen, aber es ging doch nicht anders. "Aber es würde nicht funktionieren. Und sie hat auch nie gesagt, dass sie irgendetwas langfristiges haben möchte. Sie war einverstanden mit den sechs Wochen, sie hat sie sogar vorgeschlagen. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Und selbst wenn ich bereit wäre, es zu versuchen - was ich nicht bin - will sie sowieso nicht."

"Hast du sie gefragt?", wollte Al wissen. "Hast du sie in den letzten Tagen gefragt, ob sie mit dir zusammen sein will? Ob sie dazu bereit wäre? Nur weil sie mit den sechs Wochen einverstanden war, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht auch mit mehr einverstanden wäre."

"Und warum hat sie dann nicht gleich was gesagt?", konterte James. "Als wir darüber gesprochen haben, wie lange das gehen soll?"

"Warum sollte sie?", erwiderte Lily. "Dein Ruf eilt dir voraus. Du bist der Typ für One Night Stands, auch wenn du sie aufgegeben zu haben scheinst. Keiner erwartet mehr von dir. Und in dem Fall sind sechs Wochen sehr viel mehr als man erwarten kann. Wenn ich an so einem Typ interessiert wäre, dann würde ich den Teufel tun und zugeben, dass ich mehr möchte. Ich hätte Angst, dass er dann überhaupt nichts von mir wollte und sich lieber jemanden sucht, der keine Erwartungen hat und nur mit Sex völlig zufrieden ist. Ich bezweifle, dass sie anders ist.

Du kannst nicht verlangen, dass sie das anspricht. Wenn du eine Zukunft willst, wenn du zumindest _versuchen _willst, eine Zukunft mit ihr zu haben, dann musst du das ansprechen. Sie wird es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht tun."

James fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das auch alles so kompliziert sein musste! Warum konnte es nicht einfach sein? Warum hatte er sie nicht in England treffen können? Warum musste sie ausgerechnet in Amerika wohnen?

"James, ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass du eine Frau so ansiehst. Das war der Blick, mit dem Dad Mum anschaut. Und mit dem Al Tia ansieht", sagte Lily eindringlich. "Sicher, Fernbeziehungen sind nicht die einfachsten und brauchen harte Arbeit, aber das braucht jede Beziehung. Henry und ich müssen täglich daran arbeiten, Al und Tia bestimmt auch und ich wette, dass es bei Mum und Dad auch nicht anders ist."

"Ja, schon, aber ...", versuchte James zu protestieren, wurde aber davon unterbrochen, dass Al anfing zu lachen. Genervt schaute er seinen Bruder an. Er hatte ein großes Problem und was machte der Idiot? Er machte sich lustig! "Was?"

"Nichts", lachte Al, nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Ich finde nur lustig, dass du mich immer als Angsthase beschimpft hast, obwohl du derjenige bist, der jetzt der Angsthase ist."

"Das ist doch lächerlich!", brauste James auf. "Wovor sollte ich bitte Angst haben?"

"Davor, verletzt zu werden", erwiderte Al ohne zu zögern. "Du hattest noch nie solche Gefühle für eine Frau und die Möglichkeit, an irgendeinem Punkt verletzt zu werden ist riesig. Du hast gesehen, wie Lily und ich in Beziehungen auf die Nase gefallen sind und du hast Angst davor, dass dir das auch passiert."

"Das stimmt nicht", sagte James wenig überzeugend, denn natürlich stimmte es doch. Er hatte verdammt große Angst und es störte ihn, dass sein Bruder das so schnell rausgekriegt hatte.

"Aber das sollte dich nicht davon abhalten, es zu versuchen", fuhr Al fort, als ob James ihn nie unterbrochen hätte. "Man kann verletzt werden, aber man kann auch sehr glücklich sein. Hätte ich damals nach Della aufgegeben, dann hätte ich jetzt nicht Tia und Haley und die beiden möchte ich auf keinen Fall missen. Ohne sie kann ich mir mein Leben nicht mehr vorstellen.

Du solltest es riskieren, James, wirklich. Es kann schiefgehen, das kann es immer, aber vielleicht ist sie auch die Frau deines Lebens und du würdest dir bis zu deinem Tod in den Arsch treten, wenn du dir diese Chance jetzt entgehen lässt und in fünfzig Jahren alt und grau und einsam bist und an Julia zurückdenkst und dir sagst, 'Hätte ich es doch versucht, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht allein'."

James schluckte. "Ich weiß nicht, Al. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

"Dann solltest du dich aber beeilen mit deiner Entscheidung.", warf Lily ein. "Dir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

**TBC ...**


	4. Nachspiel

**Nachspiel**

Erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich schlug James die Augen auf. Er warf verschlafen einen Blick auf Julias Reisewecker. Vier Uhr. Das kam ihm merkwürdig vor, denn er war überzeugt davon, erst um sechs Uhr morgens ins Bett gegangen zu sein und dass er zweiundzwanzig Stunden durchgeschlafen hatte ... Aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Sonne völlig anders stand als in der Früh und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht vier Uhr abends war. Das war auch sehr viel logischer.

Er drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite und sah Julias blonde Locken, die auf dem Kissen neben ihm lagen und ihr Gesicht verdecken. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre nackte Brust hob und senkte und musste lächeln. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm so gefallen könnte, neben einer Frau aufzuwachen. Normalerweise war er froh, wenn er sie so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Bett bekam, um peinliche am-Morgen-danach-Gespräche zu vermeiden, aber bei Julia konnte er gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Diese Momente waren fast so toll wie die kurz vor dem Einschlafen.

Er richtete sich auf und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und reagierte nicht. Er lächelte noch breiter, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Sie begann sich zu rühren und nach ein paar Sekunden schlug sie die Augen auf.

"Hey", murmelte sie benommen und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Hi", flüsterte er zurück. "Gut geschlafen?"

Sie nickte kaum merklich und stöhnte auf. "Ja. Aber mein Kopf platzt gleich." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich wusste, dass ich nicht so viel hätte trinken sollen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du mich überhupt soweit gekriegt hast."

"Das hast du ganz allein geschafft.", lachte er und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. "Und ich hab dir den Ernüchterungstrank angeboten, den Ted mir geschenkt hat. Dann hättest du jetzt keine Probleme."

"Machst du Witze? So wie das Zeug gestunken hat, hätte ich sofort gekotzt.", widersprach sie. "Aber du hast doch bestimmt auch irgendeinen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen, oder?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. James wusste, wie sehr Tageslicht störte, wenn man starke Kopfschmerzen hatte.

"Du hast Glück", erwiderte er, schlug die Decke zurück und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Vorsichtig befühlte er seine Schulter. Die Medimagier hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er spürte schon gar nicht mehr, dass sie von einem Klatscher so stark getroffen worden war, dass so ziemlich jeder Knochen darin gebrochen gewesen war. Er ging zur Minibar, in der er mehrere Tränke gegen Kopfschmerzen aufbewahrte und holte einen heraus. Er kam wieder zurück zum Bett und drückte Julia, die sich mittlerweile stöhnend aufgesetzt hatte, die kleine Flasche in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte sie, schraubte die Flasche auf und rümpfte die Nase. "Urgh! Der stinkt ja fast so sehr wie dieser Ernüchterungstrank.", bemerkte sie. James nickte. Das war das Blöde an diesen Tränken. Sie halfen zwar fast sofort, rochen und schmeckten aber schrecklich.

"Ich weiß. Aber da musst du wohl durch, wenn du deine Kopfschmerzen loswerden willst."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Du könntest ruhig aufhören, so blöd zu grinsen.", sagte sie, kniff sich mit einer Hand die Nase zu und trank die Flasche in einem Zug leer. Sie erschauderte.

"Wieso sollte ich?", erwiderte er zufrieden. "Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich sagen kann, 'ich hab's dir ja gesagt'. Das muss ich genießen."

Sie schaute verwirrt. "Das hast du doch noch gar nicht gesagt. Oder hab ich das vielleicht schon wieder vergessen ..." Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Er lachte. "Keine Sorge, hast du nicht. Das kommt noch. Ich möchte den richtigen Moment abpassen."

Sie verdrehte erneut die Augen. "Ich würde ja jetzt sagen, dass du unglaublich kindisch bist, aber weil du gestern Abend Quidditchweltmeister geworden bist, werde ich es mir mal verkneifen."

"Wie überaus großzügig von dir!", grinste er, beugte sich vor und küsste sie lange. "Ich bin wirklich Weltmeister geworden, oder? Ich hab das nicht nur geträumt?"

Sie lächelte, hob die Hand und fuhr ihm durch seine zerzausten schwarzen Haare. "Du bist wirklich Weltmeister geworden. Und das völlig zurecht, wenn auch nur ganz knapp." Es war wirklich das spannendste Spiel der ganzen Weltmeisterschaft gewesen. Lange Zeit war Australien in Führung gewesen, die Jäger eine Einheit und, was noch wichtiger war, die Treiber präziser als alle anderen, mit denen England es jemals zu tun bekommen hatte. Sie waren absolut zurecht im Finale. Aber auch England war verdient im Finale und nach einem gut platzierten Klatscher auf den australischen Hüter gelangen ihnen eine Reihe von Toren und als James sich von seinem Besen hängen ließ, um einem Klatscher auszuweichen, der einen unvorbereiteten Jäger der Gegenmannschaft ins Gesicht traf, konnten sie sogar eine solide Führung herausarbeiten. Die englischen Treiber legten eine neuen Entschlossenheit an den Tag und kurz darauf lag England siebzig Punkte in Führung.

Doch der anvisierte Sieg geriet gehörig ins Wanken, als ihr Sucher zwar den Schnatz entdeckt hatte, aber der Klatscher direkt in seine Flugbahn katapultiert wurde und den Sucher, der die Augen nur auf dem Schnatz hatte, auf jeden Fall vom Besen gefegt hätte. James war kurz entschlossen auf den Sucher zugeflogen und hatte es zugelassen, dass der Klatscher ihn mitten in die Schulter traf, mit so einer Wucht, dass er vom Besen gefegt wurde. Aber die Schutzzauberer standen bereit und so wurde er mit einem vielfachen _Wingarium Leviosa_ sanft auf die Erde gebracht, wo sich Medimagier sofort um ihn kümmerten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Sucher den Schnatz fangen können, das Spiel war beendet und England Weltmeister geworden.

Die nächsten Minuten waren die schönsten in James' Leben, als ihm als Kapitän der Pokal überreicht wurde und sie eine Ehrenrunde durch das Stadium flogen, sich seine Familie in seine Arme warf und Julia ihn mit Tränen in den Augen überschwänglich küsste. Seine jahrelange Arbeit hatte sich gelohnt, er war am Ziel seiner Träume und es war fantastisch. Er hatte sich nie besser gefühlt und er hatte bis zum Morgengrauen gefeiert, mit seinem Team, seinen Freunden, seiner Familie und Julia. Ganz besonders Julia.

"Aber das war ein schrecklich gewagtes Manöver von dir am Ende", murmelte sie und ihr Lächeln verschwand. Ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

"Es war ein kalkuliertes Risiko", widersprach James, der sie wieder lächeln sehen wollte. Er hasste es, wenn sie traurig war. "Ich wusste, dass die Schutzzauberer bereit stehen und sofort reagieren würden. Mir wäre nichts passiert, selbst wenn mich der Klatscher unglücklich am Kopf getroffen und bewusstlos gemacht hätte."

"Es sah schrecklich aus, wie du da gefallen bist. Es ging alles so schnell und wenn die Schutzzauberer nicht rechtzeitig reagiert hätten, dann ... dann ..." Ihre Stimme brach ab und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

James musste ebenfalls schlucken. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie das als so schlimm erlebt hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, vom Besen gefegt und verletzt zu werden, aber das war es ihm allemal wert gewesen, um zu gewinnen. Er wusste, dass die Zauberer um ihn herum sofort reagieren würden und das Risiko verschwindend gering war, dass ihm mehr als ein paar Minuten irgendetwas fehlen würde. Aber er wusste, dass Zusehen oft viel schlimmer war, als es selbst zu erleben.

Er wischte ihr mit seinem Daumen sanft die Tränen weg, die aus ihren Augen quollen. "Nicht weinen", flüsterte er. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, wenn Frauen weinten. Er wusste nie, was er machen sollte und war immer unendlich dankbar dafür gewesen, dass Lily nicht nah am Wasser gebaut war und ihn lieber verprügelte, als ihm die Ohren vollzuheulen. "Bitte nicht. Julia, es ist mir doch nichts passiert, mir geht es wunderbar."

"Aber allein der Gedanke ...", beharrte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und noch immer flossen Tränen über ihre Wangen. James seufzte, beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Er konnte die salzige Flüssigkeit auf ihren Lippen schmecken, aber es störte ihn nicht. Das war die einzige Art, auf die er sie ablenken konnte, auf die er ihr zeigen konnte, dass es ihm gut ging, ohne dass noch mehr Tränen fließen mussten. Er zog sie an sich und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

"Es geht mir gut", flüsterte er ihr eindringlich zwischen zwei Küssen zu. "Es geht mir gut."

/-/

"Also, was machen wir morgen?", wollte er etwas später wissen, während er Julia durch die Haare strich. Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lächeln auf seiner nackten Brust. "Machen wir noch irgendwo Sightseeing?"

In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihm viel von Amerika gezeigt, berühmte Städte wie New York City, Washington und San Francisco, aber auch ihre alte Schule und Plätze, die sie als Kind geliebt hatte, als ihre Familie noch eine Familie war.

"Willst du?", fragte sie und schloss die Augen. "Wenn du noch irgendwas sehen willst, dann sag's, ich hab meine Liste so ziemlich abgearbeitet.", sagte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin auch zufrieden, wenn wir hier im Bett bleiben.", gab er grinsend zu und schnappte einen Moment später nach Luft, weil sie ihn in die Rippen geboxt hatte - und das nicht grade sanft. "Was? Es gibt schlechtere Möglichkeiten, die Zeit totzuschlagen."

Sie kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn. "Die Zeit vergeht sowieso schon viel zu schnell", murmelte sie.

James seufzte. "Wem sagst du das." Morgen Abend um neun Uhr ging sein Portschlüssel zurück nach England. Als er vor zwei Monaten in Amerika angekommen war und sich vorgestellt hatte, die WM zu gewinnen, da hatte er gedacht, dass er gar nicht schnell genug wieder nach Hause kommen könnte. Sie würden im Quidditchstadion in der Nähe von London ankommen und so ziemlich jeder Quidditchfan würde dort auf sie warten und sie bejubeln und es würde ein Wahnsinnsgefühl sein ... Aber Julia würde hier sein, in Amerika, und er würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.

Er schluckte. Er hatte überlegt, ob er den Rat seiner Geschwister annehmen sollte. Es stimmte ja, er mochte sie mehr als jede andere Frau, mit der er je etwas gehabt hatte und zum ersten Mal konnte er sich so etwas wie eine Zukunft mit ihr vorstellen, aber es würde eine Fernbeziehung sein und er war sich sicher, dass er das vermasseln würde. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, ob Julia das überhaupt wollte. Sie hatte ihm ziemlich entschieden versichert, dass sie keine Fernbeziehung haben wollte, dass sie mit sechs Wochen absolut zufrieden war und dass sie überhaupt nichts erwartete.

Er hatte nicht den Mut, etwas zu sagen, nur um zu hören, dass sie nicht wollte, dass sich ihre Beziehung fortsetzte. Er wollte nicht so verletzt werden.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Aber ich hab es ernst gemeint. Wir können die ganze Zeit im Bett bleiben, ich muss nichts mehr vom Land sehen. Du hast mir mehr als genug gezeigt." Jede Minute mit ihr war kostbar und er wollte keine verschwenden.

Sie seufzte. "Es klingt zwar verlockend, aber ... es ist dein letzter Tag. Es gibt doch bestimmt noch irgendetwas, das du noch nicht gesehen hast, aber sehen willst.", beharrte sie und richtete sich auf. James machte ein protestierendes Geräusch. Er wollte nicht, dass sie aus seinen Armen verschwand.

"Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, ich will nichts mehr sehen.", sagte er und richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

Sie hatte mittlerweile die Decke zurück geschlagen und sich auf ihre Knie gesetzt. "Dann brauchst du mich ja nicht mehr", murmelte sie.

Er starrte sie verständnislos an. "Was?"

"Ich war dein Stadtführer, wenn du nichts mehr sehen willst, dann brauchst du mich nicht mehr." Er war so überrascht, dass er überhaupt nicht reagieren konnte. "Und wir hatten in den letzten Tagen so viel Sex, dass ich eine Pause brauche." Sie strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Dann kann ich gehen."

"Nein!", rief James entsetzt. Sie hatten noch einen Tag, sie konnte noch nicht gehen. Und sie _wollte_ doch auch gar nicht gehen! Oder?

Sie atmete tief durch und stand auf. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, begann, ihre Sachen aufzusammeln und sich anzuziehen. James beobachtete sie wie in Trance.

"Was machst du denn da?", fragte er immer noch völlig überrascht. "Komm wieder ins Bett!"

Sie verschloss ihren BH und zog sich ihre Bluse an. "James ... willst du irgendwann wieder kommen? Hierher?", fragte sie völlig unerwartet.

"Ich ... was?", er beobachtete, wie sie in ihre Jeans schlüpfte und versuchte zu begreifen, was hier vor sich ging. "Ich ... ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht." Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Ich weiß nicht."

"Du weißt nicht?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme brach. "Du hast nie darüber nachgedacht, ob du nicht noch mal nach Amerika kommen willst?" Sie zog ein Haargummi aus ihrer Hosentasche und band sich ihre Haare zurück. "Überhaupt nicht?" Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum.

"Ich ... nein", er schluckte. Was wollte sie von ihm? "Ich meine ... es ist schön hier und alles ... vielleicht schon, warum nicht ..."

Sie nickte, ergriff ihren Zauberstab, der auf dem Tisch lag und mit einem Schwenk hatte sie ihre High Heels an den Füßen. Nach einem weiteren Schwenk waren die wenigen Sachen, die sie in seinem Hotelzimmer hatte - Zahnbürste, Reisewecker, Bürste, frische Unterwäsche, ein Buch - in ihre Umhängetasche geflogen, die auf einem Stuhl lag. Sie seufzte.

"Hör zu, James, es war eine schöne Zeit mit dir. Viel schöner, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich hab die Momente mit dir sehr genossen und ich werde mich immer an diese sechs Wochen erinnern, aber ... ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen letzten Tag noch mit dir aushalten kann, immer im Hinterkopf, dass der Moment, in dem du gehen musst, immer näher rückt ... ich geh lieber jetzt schon, schnell, bevor ich noch lange darüber nachdenken kann ..."

"Aber ... aber wir haben doch noch einen Tag ... ich will nicht, dass du schon gehst ... ich ..." Er hatte gedacht, dass er noch Zeit hatte, sich auf diesen Moment vorzubereiten, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so davon überrollt zu werden, so völlig unfähig zu sein, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun ...

Sie hatte ihre Umhängetasche verschlossen und sie über ihre Schulter gestreift. Sie kam zum Bett, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Mach's gut, James.", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme. "Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut, dich kennen zu lernen, ich hab mich sehr gefreut, dass du mir die Chance gegeben hast, dich kennen zu lernen, sodass ich jetzt weiß, wer du bist ... Unter anderen Umständen hätte es vielleicht besser laufen können zwischen uns ... wir hätten mehr sein können ... aber so ist das Leben." Sie fuhr ihm durch seine Haare. "Alles Gute, James."

Sie wischte sich unwirsch über ihre Augen, richtete sich wieder auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, lächelte ihn gezwungen an und öffnete dann die Tür.

James begriff erst langsam, was hier alles vor sich ging, aber als er endlich soweit war, vom Bett aufzustehen und "Julia, warte!" zu rufen, war die Tür schon ins Schloss gefallen und die erste Frau, die er vielleicht hätte lieben können, war aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Danke an die beiden, die diese FF auf ihre Favoritenliste gesetzt haben. Ihr dürft gerne auch ein Review hinterlassen, ich beiße nicht!


	5. Hoffnung

**Hoffnung**

"James, was ist denn los?", fragte Rose verwirrt und besorgt. Sie stand in der Tür von ein paar Freunden von Scorpius, die er in dem Jahr kennen gelernt hatte, das er in den Staaten verbracht hatte. Er hatte Hugo extra angerufen, um die Adresse zu bekommen. Er war wirklich froh, dass die Weasleys so weit in die Muggelwelt integriert waren, dass so ziemlich jeder von ihnen ein Handy hatte (es ging einfach schneller, jemanden auf diese Weise zu erreichen, egal wo er auch war). Der Rest seiner Familie war bereits wieder in England, nur Rose, Scoprius und ihre Kinder waren noch hier, um ein paar von Scorpius' Freunden zu treffen.

"Mum!", hörte er Aidens quenglige Stimme. "Wir wollen doch noch zur Freiheitsstatue."

Rose drehte sich seufzend um. "Ich komme gleich!", rief sie zurück. Sie schaute wieder zu James und musterte ihn prüfend. "Also, was ist los? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich glaube, mit mir stimmt was nicht. Vielleicht ist das noch eine Nachwirkung von dem Klatscher. Ich wollte erst in irgendein Zaubererkrankenhaus gehen, aber dort würden mich alle kennen und ich dachte mir, vielleicht kannst du ja was machen ..." Er schaute sie hilflos an. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber Rose gehörte zur Familie und Familie war ihm immer lieber als Fremde. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch von einem Ausflug abhalte, ich wusste nicht ..."

"Ist schon gut", unterbrach Rose ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Andrew, Scorpius' ehemaliger Kollege, hat Kontakte und kann uns hinbringen, obwohl die Statue schon geschlossen ist. Wir haben es nicht eilig, obwohl es mir recht wäre, wenn die zwei vor neun im Bett wären." James warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits sieben Uhr. Es war zwei Stunden her, seit Julia gegangen und ihn alleine zurückgelassen hatte. Zwei Stunden, seit er zum ersten Mal diesen Schmerz verspürt hatte.

"Okay, was für Beschwerden hast du?", fragte sie und klang mit einem Mal sehr professionell. Sie zog ihn zu der Bank, die neben der Haustür auf der Veranda stand und bedeutete ihm, sich hinzusetzen.

"Ich weiß nicht genau ... es ... es fühlt sich an, als würde jemand auf mein Herz einstechen, mit einer Nadel oder sowas ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute sie entschuldigend an, weil er ihr nichts genaueres sagen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben konnte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und James konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie in ihrem Kopf alles durchging, was sie über das Herz und seine Probleme wusste. "Sonst noch irgendwas?", fragte sie schließlich. "Atembeschwerden, Schwindel, Übelkeit ..."

"MUM!", hörte er Aidens Stimme.

"GLEICH!", rief Rose in genau dem gleichen Tonfall zurück. James musste lächeln. Aiden war wirklich der Sohn von Rose.

"Ich hab bis jetzt keine anderen Beschwerden gehabt, zumindest ist mir nichts aufgefallen.", sagte James und sein Lächeln verblasste wieder. Julia hatte ihm auch mehr als einmal zugerufen, dass sie gleich fertig sein würde, wenn sie irgendwelche Pläne gehabt hatten. Er spürte wieder einen Stich in seinem Herzen und seufzte. Er wünschte, das würde wieder aufhören. Aber vielleicht kannte Rose ja irgendeinen Zauber oder konnte ihm den Namen von einem Trank sagen, den er kaufen konnte.

Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. "James, ohne irgendwelche Tests kann ich nichts sagen. Dafür ist deine Beschreibung viel zu vage. Aber es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass diese Schmerzen von dem Klatscher kommen. Davon würde dir dein Herz nicht wehtun. Wie bist du überhaupt auf den Klatscher gekommen?"

"Naja, ich hatte davor noch nie sowas und diese Schmerzen kamen erst heute Abend, deshalb dachte ich ..."

"Okay, vielleicht kann ich dir mit den Informationen helfen", sagte sie, erfreut, weil sie vielleicht doch etwas tun konnte. "Was hast du gemacht, bevor diese Schmerzen aufgetreten sind?"

James fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ähm ... ich hatte Sex."

"Und das ist das erste Mal, dass du nach dem Sex diese Beschwerden hast?" Er nickte. "Hast du irgendwas anders gemacht als sonst? Irgendeine außergewöhnliche Stellung, die du noch nie ausprobiert hast, hast du irgendwelche Hilfsmittel benutzt, Zauber, Tränke, eine Peitsche oder irgendsowas?", fragte Rose. James starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatte nie gerne über Sex geredet, hatte nie etwas über sein Sexleben wissen wollen (wie niemand aus seiner Familie, aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund) und jetzt stellte sie solche Fragen, ohne auf irgendeine Art und Weise peinlich berührt zu sein.

Er lachte. "Willst du irgendwelche Tipps von mir, Rose?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bitte dich, James. Wenn ich Tipps haben wollte, dann habe ich andere Quellen als dich. Außerdem gibt es nichts, was du mir sagen könntest, was ich noch nicht schon von irgendeinem Patienten gehört hätte. Du glaubst gar nicht, was manche alles gemacht haben."

James nahm sich vor, sie später einmal zu fragen, aber im Moment wollte er nur diesen verdammten Schmerz loswerden. So schwer konnte das doch gar nicht sein, verdammt noch mal!

"Also? Hast du irgendwas gemacht, was das vielleicht verursacht haben könnte?", bohrte sie nach.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht das ich wüsste. Es war auf jeden Fall nichts, was ich nicht schon mal gemacht hätte und da hatte ich nie Beschwerden."

Sie seufzte frustriert und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus den Augen, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. "Und nach dem Sex? Hast du irgendwas getrunken oder gegessen oder ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gar nichts. Julia ist abgehauen und dann war der Schmerz da. Ich hab in der Zwischenzeit absolut nichts -"

"Moment, Julia ist abgehauen?", unterbrach Rose ihn. "Wollte sie irgendetwas besorgen? Lily hat gesagt, dass ihr deinen letzten Tag hier zusammen verbringen wolltet. Gab es irgendeinen Notfall?"

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Nein! Nein, sie ist einfach gegangen. Alles war in Ordnung und wir waren glücklich und dann fängt sie plötzlich davon an, dass ich sie nicht brauche und will wissen, ob ich irgendwann noch mal hierher kommen will und dann war sie auch schon wieder weg. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was passiert ist und warum sie einfach geht, obwohl wir noch einen Tag gehabt hätten ..." Er schluckte und spürte schon wieder diesen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er war dieses Mal stärker und er zuckte zusammen. Rose schaute ihn interessiert an.

"Okay, James, noch mal von vorne und ganz langsam. Erzähl mir alles, was nach dem Sex zwischen Julia und dir passiert ist. Mit so vielen Details wie möglich." Er schluckte, atmete tief durch und erzählte ihr so genau wie möglich, was passiert war. Und die ganze Zeit spürte er diese verdammten Stiche in seinem Herzen.

Sie schaute ihn aufmerksam an und nickte hin und wieder. Als er fertig war, hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das James ihr am liebsten weggezaubert hätte. Wie konnte sie lächeln, während er vielleicht eine lebensgefährliche Krankheit hatte?

"Alles klar, ich weiß, was du hast.", sagte sie schließlich.

James seufzte erleichtert. Merlin sei Dank, sie konnte ihm helfen! "Also, was ist es? Gibt es einen Zauber oder Trank dagegen oder brauche ich irgendeine kompliziertere Behandlung?", wollte er wissen und wurde leicht panisch, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich fürchte nicht, James. Zumindest ist mir kein Zauber oder Trank bekannt, der dagegen hilft."

"WAS?", rief er erschrocken. "Und jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt machen? Und was hab ich überhaupt?"

Dieses nervige Lächeln erschien wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. "Du hast ein gebrochenes Herz, James."

"Was?" Sein Mund klappte auf. Das sollte sein Problem sein? Meinte sie das ernst?

"Du liebst sie. Sie ist gegangen, sie hat sich von dir getrennt und damit hat sie dein Herz gebrochen.", sagte sie. "Du spürst diesen Schmerz immer, wenn du an sie denkst oder über sie sprichst, das ist Liebeskummer. Magischer Liebeskummer. Und dagegen hilft kein Zauber und kein Trank."

"Aber -", wollte James widersprechen. Er liebte sie nicht und sie hatte sein Herz nicht gebrochen. Er hatte noch nie Liebeskummer gehabt und er hatte gehofft, nie welchen haben zu müssen. Er hatte gesehen, wie fertig es Lily und Albus gemacht hatte und er war immer der Meinung gewesen, er war schlauer als sie, indem er diese Gefühle nicht an sich heran ließ.

Er kannte Julia erst seit sechs Wochen. Er konnte sie doch gar nicht lieben, nicht nach so kurzer Zeit. Sicher, sie war lustig, schlau, schlagfertig, sexy und wunderschön, aber das waren viele Frauen, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war, auch wenn er sich bei keiner so glücklich und zufrieden gefühlt hatte wie bei ihr.

James seufzte. Rose hatte Recht. Er hatte sich in Julia verliebt und sie hatte sein Herz gebrochen, als sie gegangen war. Er hatte gedacht, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, dass er sich noch nicht verliebt hatte, aber er hatte Unrecht gehabt. Und wer weiß, wie lange er schon an diesem Punkt gewesen war.

"Und jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte er resigniert. Er konnte nicht mit diesem Schmerz leben. Er war nicht so stark wie Al und Lily.

"Viele Möglichkeiten hast du nicht", erwiderte sie.

"Mum!" Aiden hatte die Tür aufgerissen und kam zu Rose gerannt. "Dad hat gesagt, wir müssen los." Er umklammerte ihren Arm und versuchte, sie von der Bank zu ziehen, aber Rose war natürlich stärker als ihr fünfjähriger Sohn. Sie lächelte ihn an und strich ihm durch die Haare.

"Onkel James und ich sind gleich fertig, Schatz", meinte sie. "Geh wieder rein und sag deinem Dad, dass ich in fünf Minuten da bin, okay?"

Er nickte aufgeregt. "Okay. Aber ich kann die Uhr lesen und in fünf Minuten komme ich dich holen, wenn du nicht da bist. Tschüß, Onkel James!", rief er, winkte ihm zu und rannte wieder zurück ins Haus.

"Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, James", wandte sie sich wieder an ihn und er nickte, begierig, zu erfahren, was er tun konnte, um diesen Schmerz loszuwerden. "Entweder du hälst es aus und wartest, bis es wieder besser wird und du über Julia hinweg bist"

Das hatte er befürchtet und das wollte er nicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, es auszuhalten und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, über sie hinweg zu kommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit einer anderen ins Bett zu gehen und ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht mit jemand anderem ins Bett gehen könnte. Er wollte derjenige an Julias Seite sein, er und niemand sonst.

"Oder du gehst zu ihr, sagst ihr, dass du ein Idiot gewesen bist, sie liebst und mit ihr zusammen sein willst, egal, wie kompliziert und schwierig es sein wird, weil ihr auf zwei verschiedenen Kontinenten wohnt. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, verletzt zu werden, aber du bist an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem du so oder so verletzt sein wirst. Und wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich es versuchen. Dann wirst du dich in ein paar Wochen, Monaten oder Jahren nicht fragen, was hätte sein können, wenn du es versucht hättest. Dann weißt du es. Und wenn es nicht klappt, dann war es eben Pech. Julia ist die erste Frau, die du wirklich liebst. Willst du sie wirklich verlieren, nur weil du zu viel Angst hattest?"

James starrte nachdenklich auf seine Hände.

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Denk darüber nach. Aber warte nicht zu lange, denn irgendwann ist es zu spät." Sie seufzte und stand auf. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, aber diese Entscheidung musst du alleine treffen. Ich geb dir nur den Tipp: Hör auf dein Herz." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und er seufzte resigniert.

"MUM! Die fünf Minuten sind um!"

/-/

James fuhr sich zum zehnten Mal durch die Haare und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Tür, auf der die Nummer _7_ angebracht war. Julia war hinter dieser Tür und James versuchte seit fünfzehn Minuten den Mut aufzubringen, anzuklopften und ihr zu sagen, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, dass er eine Zukunft mit ihr haben wollte, egal, wie diese Zukunft aussehen würde. Er hatte eine Heidenangst, jetzt noch mehr, nachdem er nach dem Gespräch mit Rose endlich akzeptiert hatte, dass er sie liebte.

Seit er denken konnte, hatte er nur einen Plan gehabt: Er wollte professioneller Quidditchspieler werden. Und diesen Plan hatte er entschlossen umgesetzt. Niemand hatte ihn davon abbringen können und jetzt war er Weltmeister und hatte allen, die an seinem Plan gezweifelt hatten, bewiesen, dass sie Unrecht gehabt hatten.

Der Rest seines Lebens war unsicher gewesen, aber das hatte ihn nie gestört. Er wollte keine Familie, wie Lily und Al, er war mit seinen Affären vollends zufrieden. Er hatte keine Energie für eine Beziehung, weil er seine ganze Energie in Quidditch investierte. Und er wollte keine Beziehungen, die ihn von seinem Ziel abgelenkt hätten. Aber er hatte sein Ziel erreicht und auch wenn er es nicht erreicht hätte, hätte er sich vielleicht trotzdem mit Julia auf eine Beziehung eingelassen. Sie war einfach völlig anders als jede andere Frau, die er bis dahin kennen gelernt hatte. Aber sie lebte in Amerika und diese verdammte Unsicherheit, die er schon seit einer Weile Leid war, wäre immer noch da. Eine Beziehung war schon kompliziert genug, wenn beide im selben Land lebten, wie viel komplizierter wäre sie, wenn es so eine große Distanz zwischen ihnen gäbe?

Aber sie hatten Recht, Al, Lily und Rose, er sollte es versuchen. Er hatte noch nie jemanden wie sie getroffen und wie groß standen die Chancen, dass er noch einmal so jemanden treffen würde? Er war es sich schuldig, es zu versuchen. Vielleicht würde es ja funktionieren und er hätte irgendwann so eine Familie wie Rose und Scorpius oder Al und Tia. Die Paare hatten es auch nicht leicht gehabt und sie waren trotzdem glücklich. Vielleicht lag es an den Weasley-Genen und vielleicht würde er es nicht vermasseln, auch wenn er davon immer noch nicht überzeugt war.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, hob seine Hand und klopfte an die Tür.

James wartete eine Minute, aber er hörte kein Geräusch hinter der Tür. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht da und er hatte sich den ganzen Stress völlig umsonst gemacht. Vielleicht hatte sie das Land verlassen und besuchte ihre Schwester oder war bei irgendeiner Freundin, von der sie ihm nie erzählt hatte und er würde sie gar nicht finden, bevor er morgen Abend abreisen würde. Er schluckte. Er hatte es wirklich vermasselt.

Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und James starrte in Julias wunderschöne blaue Augen, die jetzt blutunterlaufen waren. Ihre Haare waren immer noch zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, allerdings hatten sich viele Strähnen gelöst. Sie trug ein übergroßes T-Shirt mit dem Logo ihrer Besenfirma und kurze Shorts, die fast vollständig von dem T-Shirt verdeckt wurden, aber ihre langen Beine wunderbar zur Geltung brachten. Trotz ihres verheulten Gesichts und diesen schmuddeligen Klamotten sah sie wunderschön aus

"Ich hab's Ihnen schon hundert Mal gesagt, Mr Michaels, ich hasse Tomaten, deshalb habe ich hier keine Tomaten und werde Ihnen sicher auch keine Tomaten leihen!", sagte Julia wütend. Dann schien sie zu erkennen, wer vor ihr stand. "Oh", murmelte sie. "Was willst du hier? Ich dachte, wir hätten alles geklärt." Sie wollte die Tür wieder zumachen, aber James stellte seinen Fuß in die Tür und hielt sie mit seiner Hand auf.

"Wir haben gar nichts geklärt. Du hast mich einfach überfahren und warst verschwunden, bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte."

"Du hattest genug Zeit, um zu reagieren. Aber du hast einfach nur dagesessen und mich nicht aufgehalten. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen." Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihrer Kommode in der Diele, um ihren Zauberstab zu holen. James nutzte die Zeit und betrat ihre Wohnung. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie sich wieder umdrehte.

"James, bitte", seufzte sie. "Geh. Es ist doch so schon hart genug. Zumindest für mich. Dir haben diese sechs Wochen vielleicht nichts bedeutet, aber mir schon und ich kann dich nicht noch länger sehen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich zum letzten Mal sehen werde. Ich kann nicht und ich will nicht. Also geh."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er spürte jetzt andauernd diese Stiche in seinem Herzen, als er sah, wie fertig Julia war und wie sehr ihr diese Situation zusetze. Er hatte daran gezweifelt, ob ihre Gefühle für ihn so stark waren, dass sie sich wirklich auf ihn einlassen würde, aber jetzt war er sich sicher. Sie liebte ihn auch.

"Du täuschst dich, wenn du glaubst, dass mir die letzten sechs Wochen nichts bedeutet hätten. Es waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Nicht nur wegen Quidditch, nicht nur, weil wir dabei waren, die WM zu gewinnen, sondern wegen dir. Besonders wegen dir. Du hast jeden Sieg von uns hundert Mal schöner für mich gemacht, du hast diesen Aufenthalt für mich schöner gemacht und du hast mir gezeigt, dass es mehr gibt als nur Quiddich, viel mehr."

Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie entzog ihm ihre Hand, die er ergriffen hatte, während er gesprochen hatte.

"Es ist schön, dass es so für dich war", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. "Und jetzt hau ab. Hau ab, James!"

"Was?" Er hatte ihr gerade sein Herz ausgeschüttet und sie schickte ihn immer noch weg?

"Das ändert nichts. Das ändert absolut nichts. Es ist schön, dass ich dir die Augen darüber geöffnet habe, was es noch alles gibt außer Quidditch, aber du wirst morgen immer noch gehen und ich bleibe hier immer noch alleine zurück und es wird immer noch weh tun. Also geh, verdammt noch mal, weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen kann, dich anzusehen und mich zu fragen, was hätte sein können, wenn du hier bleiben würdest oder wenn ich dir wirklich irgendwas bedeuten würde oder -"

James hatte ihre Hand wieder ergriffen, sie zu sich gezogen und sie geküsst. Er küsste sie so, wie er noch nie jemanden geküsst hatte. Er versuchte, die ganze Liebe, die er für sie empfand, in diesen Kuss zu geben, damit sie verstand, dass er sie liebte und brauchte und niemand anderen wollte.

Er spürte ihre Tränen, konnte sie auf seinen Lippen schmecken und unterbrach den Kuss. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und strich ihr mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Sie schluchzte und er zog sie noch näher zu sich. "Ich liebe dich. Und das letzte, was ich tun möchte, ist, dich zu verlassen. Ich brauche dich und ich will dich. Es geht mir nicht um Sex oder um eine Stadtführung, es geht mir um dich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie das möglich sein soll, weil du hier lebst und ich in England, aber ich will es versuchen. Ich will nichts mehr, als es zu versuchen. Bitte, Julia."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Er spürte, wie sein Hemd nass wurde und sie zitterte. Ein paar Minuten sagte sie gar nichts und er konnte nur ihre Schluchzer hören.

"Was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?", fragte sie schließlich leise. "Wenn es schief geht?"

"Dann geht es eben schief.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. Er wünschte, er hätte eine andere Antwort auf diese Frage. "Aber zumindest haben wir es versucht, oder nicht?" Er seufzte. "Ich meine, mehr wehtun als jetzt kann es doch gar nicht, oder?"

"Und wenn doch?", erwiderte sie und er spürte schon wieder einen verdammten Stich, noch schlimmer als alle davor.

"Willst du es nicht versuchen?", fragte er verletzt. Er hatte gedacht, sie wollte ihn, sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, aber sie zweifelte immer noch und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war völlig hilflos.

"Ich ... doch. Ich liebe dich auch, ich will auch mit dir zusammen sein, aber ... wenn es doch schief geht?", fragte sie zweifelnd und schaute ihn an.

"Dann wirst du wohl nie mit jemandem zusammen sein können.", erwiderte er. "Es kann immer schief gehen. Aber ich habe es satt, alleine zu sein. Ich hätte mir zwar etwas einfacheres gewünscht, jemanden aus England, aber mein Herz will dich. Es wollte bisher noch niemanden. Ich hab versucht, nicht darauf zu hören, aber es geht nicht. Ich will nicht dagegen ankämpfen und ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass du es auch nicht mehr tust. Bitte, Julia. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dich nicht zu verletzen, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es einfach wird, aber ich finde, das zwischen uns ist es wert, es zu versuchen. Also bitte, lass es uns versuchen."

Sie schaute ihn lange an. Er hoffte, dass es reichen würde. Er hoffte, dass sie erkannte, dass er es ernst meinte, er hoffte, dass sie es versuchen wollte.

Seine Hoffnungen wurden erfüllt.

**Ende**

* * *

**A/N:** So, das war's. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Es tut mir Leid für die zweiwöchige Unterbrechung, aber alle, die mein Livejournal besucht haben, wussten schon, dass ich die letzten zwei Wochen im Urlaub ohne PC war. Ich hatte ursprünglich geplant, dieses letzte Kapitel vor meinem Urlaub zu posten, aber zeitlich hat das leider nicht mehr funktioniert. Ich hoffe, ihr habt diese zwei Wochen auch ohne Kapitel überlebt und alle Fans der deutschen Fußballmannschaft haben mittlerweile verwunden, dass die Jungs nicht Weltmeister geworden sind. Wenigstens ist es James hier geworden ;).

Ich danke allen, die diese FF gelesen und ein Review geschrieben haben. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir und meinen "zehn kleinen Dingen" auch weiterhin treu sein werdet. Die FF über Hugo und Clara ist auch schon relativ weit fortgeschritten und dürfte nur noch ein paar Kapitel brauchen (Schwimmen im Mittelmeer hilft gut bei meiner Kreativität). Bei Interesse poste ich vielleicht als kleinen Teaser das erste Kapitel der FF schon auf meinem Livejournal. Mal sehen.

Also vielen Dank für's Lesen und hoffentlich bis demnächst.


End file.
